


Only In Our Dreams

by netflixbrowsing



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monbebe's Dreams, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT7, One Shot, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflixbrowsing/pseuds/netflixbrowsing
Summary: What every Monbebe wants.





	Only In Our Dreams

After finishing up their third tour, We Are Here, Monsta X return to South Korea and rest for a month, or two, or even more, if they feel like it. The boys miss their fans and their fans miss them, but they know what Monsta X needs most is REST. It's time to SLEEP.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Let's be moots on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/honeyschou).


End file.
